You Can't Choose Your Family
by squeak-the-soprano
Summary: Harry loves Ginny, but cannot be with her, Voldemort has a daughter in Harry's Year, and Ron has unexplainable feelings for someone really close to him. the gang is in for some interesting stuff! Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Siblings

Disclaimer, Not mine! I'm not posting this on any other chapters, I just find that to be annoying as hell. So here it is, anything in this story you recognise belongs to someone else. Deal with it!

A/N just so you know, I'm not abandoning my other stories, I just have so many ideas swimming in my head right now that I'm starting a few long-term stories so that I can get few ideas started, I'll try to update at least one every2 days. No promises of that, just saying I'll try!

**Can't Choose Your Family**

_By Squeak the Soprano_

Pairings: Harry/Ginny

Draco/Hermione

Harry/Hermione

Ron/????? (hinting that he will get someone, but I can't tell you who just yet!)

* * *

Harry Potter's stomach was in knots. Since when did he, the boy-who-just-would-not-die Gryffindor get nervous? And it's not even like he was facing a madman who wanted to kill him, it was just Ginny Weasley, his best friend's little sister, and the woman he loved…

"G-Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked as they sat, basking in the glorious victory over the gnomes in the garden at the burrow.

"Sure Harry, anything."

"I like you" he said, turning to her, taking her hand in his, locking eyes with her. "I have for awhile… since about 2nd year. I was just too much of a dolt to realise it. Back then, you were just Ron's little sister, but after time, I started to see you as My friend, my team-mate (referring to quidditch), and as this wonderful, beautiful person, someone who I knew very well, and would like to get to know better… I just wanted to ask you, will you go out with me?"

Ginny was euphoric, it's not like it was a huge surprise, they had been skirting around this issue all summer, their flirting more physical (the longer hugs, the kisses on the cheek… you know) "yes Harry, I'd love too!" she whispered, too shocked to phonate properly. Their eyes fixed upon the others, moving slowly closer until their lips touched. It was like a jolt of electricity through both of their bodies. Harry instinctively cupped her cheek in his hand, gently brushing her hair away from her face as she put her arms around his neck. And so their emotions were sealed with a kiss.

They walked up to the house hand in hand thinking of how to break it to the rest of the Weasleys, but at the door, Molly stopped them.

"We need to talk. Inside… NOW!"

"what's wrong mum?" Ginny asked

"you kissing Harry THAT"S what's wrong!"

"How did you figure that out!"

"Mothers instinct!"  
"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry if you do not want me with your daughter, just know that I love her and I would do nothing to hurt her."

"I know that Harry dear, and I could not think of anybody who could care for Ginny like you do, but we have one serious problem"

"What?" Harry and Ginny practically shouted at her

"She's you're sister!"

Wow, some cliffy huh? Warning you, these next few chapters will be a LITTLE weird. But don't mind me, I'm just a half-crazed 16 year old! (O.o')

P.S. take after Thumper (the Bunny) in Bambi, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!" in other words, please no flames!

Thanks- **_Sq_**uE_a**kY**_


	2. DADDY!

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her room, reading the day away as usual when her mother came bursting in the door.

"HERMIONE! RUN! NOW!!!"

"Mom! What's going on?" Hermione asked, frightened.

"Death eaters! Go child! RUN!" but before she could, a hand tore her mother away from the door and there stood Lucius Malfoy. Before Hermione could grab her wand from the bedside table, Lucius had her in a full body bind.

"Now, my girl are you going to co-operate or will I have to resort to…unpleasant measures?" in order to hear her reply, he removed the curse from her jaw. After which she proceeded to spit in his face, so he placed the curse on her again, then using the book Hermione was reading, Lucius made it into a portkey and soon enough, they were in a cold dark house. The occasional candle lighting a stray corner. There was just enough light to see where they were going.

Lucius levitated her body into a large room. In it was a large armchair and a fireplace.

"Did you bring her?" a low hiss asked

"yes milord."

"Very well. Unbind her, give me her wand and leave us."

He did as he was told and soon Hermione was alone in the room with Voldemort himself.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded

"Now now Isabel, is that any tone to take with your father?"

* * *

"How can Harry be my brother mum?" Ginny asked.

"you are his younger sister, Virginia Potter. We change your name to Ginevra to lessen suspicion"

"but if I'm related to him then why was I raised with you?"

"for your protection. You were a Potter, someone who Voldemort was out to destroy. I was in labour with a little girl at the same time as Lily. My child was stillborn, but Dumbledore was there to help me through the grief, your father was too busy at the ministry, they would not let him leave the office. Well anyway, Dumbledore decided that it would be best if you, the newest addition to the potter family, was hidden away to protect you, because there is another prophecy, one that will take place should Harry fail to defeat Voldemort… But anyway, you were raised as a Weasley, and I love you like I would my own daughter."

The room went silent for awhile as they let Molly's words sink in.

Harry was the first to break the silence. "What should happen if I do not kill Voldemort?"

"Harry, you will kill Voldemort, but you might not defeat him, for you see, there is another."

"Another who?" Harry asked

"Voldemort has a daughter"

* * *

"Why are you calling me Isabel, and you are NOT my father!"

"Yes I am, I hid you Isabel, gave you the name Granger, let my muggle cousins adopt you, did you really think you could be as powerful as you are and a muggleborn?"

"why hide me? Why am I so important?"

"Because only you can kill Harry. I need you to win this war."

"But I'm not about to kill my best friend!"

"No, but I can make you"

"How? I learned to block the impertius curse when I was being taught by Moody!"

"When Harry kills me, which he will, I will take posession of your body and your conciousness will be altered.it will not be my soul that lives on, but my ideals. Only one thing could truly stop us though."

"What would that be? My lack of cooperation?"

"No, Harry's sister can kill you"

"Harry has no sister"

"Yes he does, she was hidden just as you were,"

"Do you know who she is?"

"No, and we need you to find out!"

"Right, like I will work for you. And besides, how can I kill her (not like I want to) if it's ordained that she will be my downfall?"

"You can't but Draco will. Oh, and you're betrothed to him, by the way."  
"WHAT!!"

"And he and his family are the only ones who know who you are… and don't bother running to Dumbledore, he will kill you when he finds out who you are. You are ordained to kill his precious Harry, he'll kill you on the spot."

"I don't believe you!"

"well, we can't afford to risk your being right, so just for that, _Parsio-Obliviate!"_

"What did you do to me?"

"Prevented you from talking about this, or writing about this. You are unable to communicate these tidings of death to anyone except me. Soon enough, the Final confrontation will occur, then all shall be revealed, until then, save your own skin and find the Potter girl, or die trying."

"You still have not explained why you called me Isabel"

"it's your full name, Isabel Linda Riddle. Your named after your mother, Lindsay Olivia Rowen, a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Throughout the ages, there have been unions between the ancestors of the founders of these houses. This is why you are marrying Malfoy, his great great uncle was a direct descendant of Salazar. It will be a good match.

* * *

"Who is this daughter?" Harry asked

"We don't know, all we know is that she has been re-claimed by him. Or so Severus has told us. The only ones who know who she is are the Malfoys, and that is because she is betrothed to Draco. All we know is that her given name is Isabel Riddle, and that she IS more powerful than you harry, truly there is only one was to stop her from killing you."

"What is that?"

"the only way to change the outcome of this prophecy and make Ginny unneeded in the final battle is to Make Isabel fall in love with you before you kill Voldemort, the prophecy says that when you kill him, his ideals will be forced into his daughter's psyche and she will destroy you."

'fall in love with me? Why? How will that affect it."

"Love is stronger than All magic Harry. It was your mother's love for you that protected you from the killing curse as a baby, If Isabel falls in love with you, it may be enough to stay her wand."

"But I love Ginny! And we have no idea who this "Isabel" is! What are you expecting me to do? Seduce every girl in hog warts except the one I Love!?!"

"Actually, we know that she is your age, so only every girl in 7th year"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry said, outraged.

* * *

A/N sorry for the blatent SI, I just had to... lol! anyway, I had to put up this info chappie, hope it was easy enough to follow. 


	3. How can it be wrong if it feels so right

A/N WOW! Thanks for all the positive feedback! Keep those reviews comin' I'm updating Idol soon, I just need to find some better lyrics sites, so no fear, I'm still going to finish that one.

As to the "Granger twins" I've been having some difficulty writing it for the reason that due to recent events on my life, I'm not sure how I feel about continuing it. I'm probably going to though, I just need time to deal with some stuff. I should have not too many problems updating up till October of their seventh year (they're in November of their sixth right now) I just need to write a few difficult chapters. It will be not-too smooth sailing until jan-feb of sixth year, and it's hard to write! But an update is coming soon. FOR SURE after I finish Idol.

Anyway, back to the story!

Harry was sitting on his bed in Ron's room, miserable after the news. He truly Loved Ginny, but that was wrong, they could not be together, and besides that when you thought about it, it was kind of disgusting.

He heard a knock on the door. it was Ginny.

"Hey Harry"

"Hey Gin"

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"Me neither"

"Not as bad as me."

"Harry, why do you think that?" Ginny said, her eyes filling with tears. did he think she did not hurt as much as he did? she'd liked him for 7 years!

"Because I have to go and seduce every girl in 7th year but I can't be with the one that I love because she happens to be my sister!" He yelled, unfairly taking out his anger on her.

"DON'T BLAME ME HARRY! and besides, do you have any idea how hard it will be for me to see you with another girl?"

Harry had not thought of that…at least he would (hopefully) not see her with every other guy in Hogwarts. "I'm sorry Gin, I had not thought of that… but we can't dwell on this, this… it… we can never be. Simple as that. As much as it hurts, we have to accept that."

"I know, just I'm not sure if I can."

"Well, you'll have to, and so will I" Harry said, trying to sound kinda harsh, anger hid heartbreak well. "Ginny, I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other, even as friends, we need to have some time apart, so do me a favour, don't seek out my company at Hogwarts." Harry said coldly

"Harry, why are you doing this?!?" Ginny asked, tears now pouring from her eyes.

"Because we can't do this!" he whispered sadly, dropping the mask of anger he'd been wearing to hide his feelings. A single tear running down his cheek.

Suddenly, Ginny kissed him, he savoured it for a moment then pulled away "this is wrong" he whispered, Ginny started to cry again and Harry took her in his arms and comforted her. She buried her head in his shoulder and he gently stroked her hair, soon her breathing slowed and she started to calm down. She was still crying, but at least she was no longer heaving and trembling.

Harry gently lifted her head up until their eyes met. "I'm sorry Gin, but there's nothing we can do." He said, gently brushing the tears away form her eyes. "We both need time to deal with this, but it has to be time away from each other. Do you understand?"

She nodded and smiled weakly before burying her head in his shoulder again… she liked it there. He gently kissed her on the top of her head and then they just sat there together, silent, enjoying each other's company and saving these last few moments they would allow themselves to be alone together.

Hermione was scared. Her .:ugh:. Father left her alone in her new private chambers within the riddle house. He had said that she should make herself decent, her "husband-to-be" Draco was coming over.

"I wonder if he knows who I am?" she thought aloud.

"Actually he does not." Lucius said from the shadows causing Hermione to jump.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screamed

"making sure you are getting ready for your betrothed, good thing I'm here, seeing as you still are dressed like a muggle! Now please do get dressed before my son arrives!"

"I'd rather not! I don't want to marry him"

"Well tough luck girl, you have to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do, actually we wanted to have this done with before the start of the school year, so the wedding is tomorrow."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, now get dressed!"

"NO!"

"Fine then, I was hoping you would co-operate before it came to this, but since it has" he flicked his wand and Hermione was soon being chased around the room by the clothing that had been set out for her on the bed. Lucius closed his eyes as her own clothing detached itself from her body and the dress and robes attacked her. She eventually stopped struggling and let herself be dressed.

"Much better, I'll be in to get you when your fiancée arrives." Lucius said as he left the room.

Hermione decided to look in the mirror, the dress was black with a shimmery midnight blue overlay. It was strapless and her robe was black and hung loosely around her shoulders. The spell Lucius did also had done her hair. It was in a French twist at the back of her head. She had to admit, she looked good! Then the reason why she looked like this came flooding back to her, and she went back to her sulking.

About twenty minutes later, Lucius came again, this time he was taking her to the dining room. Hermione did her best to keep composed, and he seemed oblivious to her distress.

The dining hall was huge, full of beautiful rich woods and green fabrics. Hermione was so impressed with the room, she failed to notice the tall blonde boy staring at her open mouthed.

'Granger? What the hell is she doing here?' he thought to himself

"Draco, please greet your fiancée" his father pushed him foreword and he dutifully went to Hermione and greeted her.

"Hello Hermione." Draco said as he took her gloved hand and kissed it.

'Great, now I have Malfoy cooties!' Hermione thought to herself bitterly **(a/n I WANT MALFOY COOTIES!!!)** She decided to play along, after all, she had to marry him, he should try to make this as painless as possible. "Hello Draco it's a pleasure seeing you this evening." she said coolly.

"The pleasure's all mine" Draco said before whispering in her ear "Or at least, it will be" he said seductively.

This gave Hermione shiver uncomfortably, 'Does he really think I'll sleep with him? So what if were engaged, no was in hell will he get that far!' she thought angrily as she was ushered to her seat by Draco, who sat next to her on her left, she was to her father's left and Lucius was beside him.

Then Voldemort stood. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate two things, firstly, the reunion of my daughter and I, and secondly, to celebrate her engagement to young Draco." there was applause "may you continue to pursue my vision for a "pure magic" he lifted his glass and the other guests followed suit.

When the toast was over, the meal was served. It was a roast of some sort, Hermione thought she heard the word "dragon" being said by Lucius and decided to become a vegetarian when in the company of death eaters. She stuck to her salad. During the entire meal, Draco had started moving his hand up her leg, she swatted it away, but then her father glared at her. What is accepted for her to be groped at meals? Or was she just supposed to get along with Draco? Next time he tried, she did not let him get too far, she decided to try to make him uncomfortable, she held his hand.

'what the HELL is she doing!' Draco thought, slightly surprised at her actions. 'maybe this means she's warming up to me…' he thought hopefully. "give in so quickly love?" Draco said to her quietly.

"You wish" she said as she squeezed his hand tightly, very tightly, it was beginning to hurt, the ends of his fingers were turning purple by the time she finally let go. Draco had gone very red in the face, trying not to show the pain he was feeling. As a small bit of revenge he started feeling up her thigh again, she did not stop him, but cringed constantly, much to his delight.

After dinner, Draco (on his father's orders) walked Hermione to her suite.

"Well, this is my room, goodnight Draco" Hermione said as she started to close the door.

Draco blocked it and kept it open. " I walked you to your room, isn't that worth something?"

"Yes, and you got something, I did not slam the door into your face"

"Hermione, that's not what I meant"

"Then, what did you mean?"

" I wanted a kiss goodnight, that's all"

"Since when would you want to kiss me? I'm just the 'filthy bookworm mudblood' that you hate."

"I don't hate you Hermione"

"Since when?"

"I've never hated you, I've admired you, I've envied you, and tonight I want you, but I've never hated you"

Hermione stood aghast "Why did you treat me the way you did then?"

"I admired you because you were "inferior" as my father put it, and yet you still got better grades, I envied you because you had REAL friends, and I want you because you are beautiful and feisty, something none of those Slytherin whores ever were. I see you as a challenge. You do look stunning tonight by the way."

"Thank you…" Hermione said, not really knowing what else to say, she was kind of shocked.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow, well then again, by then we'll be married so I am looking foreword to tomorrow night."

"why? So you can bed me?"

"well, that should be fun, but I'm actually looking foreword to the fact that I'll no longer be a virgin."

"what the… you, the rumoured Slytherin sex god, a virgin?"

"Yeah, Malfoy tradition, both bride and groom must be… wait a sec… you dated weasel for a long time, please tell me you still are because if not then there is this huge blood purification ritual that we have to do and it's rather nasty… reason why I kept to the tradition"

"Don't worry your thick little blonde head"

"HEY! I'm trying to be nice here!"

"I know, but I'm still not happy about this, the dark lord Voldemort is my father, I'm not a muggleborn, and I'm engaged to the man who was as of yesterday, my worst enemy."

"It was a shock for me too. I saw you come through those doors and I kind of flipped. Kind of a shock to find out that a) worst enemy is your fiancée and b) she is extremely sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Look at yourself in the mirror, big change from the whole bookworm look, however, naughty schoolgirl bookworm can be hot too."

"You did NOT just say that!"

"I did."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But Hermione, I just wanted you to know, I've kinda had a crush on you, since 3rd year…"

"What?"

"Well it was just so hot that you would stand up to me like that and actually strike me! Nobody's had the guts to do that before!… or since for that matter."

"I was pissed, it was a little too much fun," she snickered, remembering how fun it was to finally hit the insufferable prick!

"Was it as fun as this?" Draco asked in a low voice before he captured Hermione's lips with his, pushed Hermione into her room, closed the door and pushed her up against it.

His kiss was deep and Hermione found herself being swept up in it. Victor and Ron had never kissed like this, this was different, this was more passionate, '_Kiss him back'_ __a little voice in her head was a advising her, she tried to resist, but she gave in and kissed him back.

Draco smiled inwardly, 'so maybe she is not so hard to wear down after all' he thought as he slowly moved his hands down form her arms and to her waist and neck.

Hermione felt her arms being released and moved them up around Draco's neck 'this is SO wrong, but it feels so good' she thought to herself. _' More, let him do more!' _the voice urgedShe felt Draco's hands moving toward he breasts, he cupped one but she did not pull away, she pushed into it.

Draco had never been so turned on in his life. He knew that is they went any further, he would not be able to stop himself, but hey, if she did not stop it was it so bad? He felt her hands playing with his shirt buttons and slowly undoing them, soon the shirt hung open and his pale chest was even more striking against the dark material of his shirt.

Hermione ran her hands up his chest making him shudder, a throaty groan escaped his lips she grinded herself up against him, even through the gown, she could feel his erection.

Draco started playing with the zipper to the gown, it was well hidden on the left side of the dress. He managed to get it undone and slipped the dress off of her with ease.

It was then Hermione realized that the dress had a built in corset, therefore no bra was needed and so she was kissing Draco Malfoy in nothing but her panties! _'Don't stop now!'_ the voice begged, but Hermione resisted.Slight panic swept through her as he carried her over to the bed and started undressing himself. He had his pants down to his knees and was currently kissing her chest when she pushed her off him. "Draco, we can't do this, it's too fast."

"Well, we ARE getting married tomorrow!"

" I know, but less than 10 minutes ago I was insulting you in the hallway. As much as a part of me wants this, it's wrong."

"are you sure?" he asked, his eyes silently pleading with her.

"No, I'm not, but it's better to be safer in this case, please let me sleep on this, I need time to think."

"Alright, but I'll have you yet Ms Granger!" Draco said playfully.

'ohmigod! Is he FLIRTING with me?' Hermione thought amusedly 'well then again, he was just about ready to sleep with me a few seconds ago, so this is actually a bit of a step in the other direction.' "Draco, I'll see you tomorrow, I need to sleep, we have a wedding tomorrow after all" Hermione said forcing a smile.

"Yes, of course" he said as he did up his pants and found his shirt. Hermione grabbed her bed sheet and wrapped it around her. She walked Draco to the door, but before he left, she grabbed him by the neck, turned him around and kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"it's your goodnight kiss. Goodnight Draco."

"Sweet dreams Hermione" he replied as she closed the door.

He turned to go to his room, only to find himself face to face with his father "WELL?!?!?" he demanded.

"What do you want? And why are you outside Hermione's room?"

"I'm making your job easier!"

"what do you mean?"

"I put Hermione under a mild impertius curse"

"YOU DID WHAT?!?"

"Did you really think that she would fall for you so instantly? My job here was easy, lust was already there, I just made her act on it."

"How dare you! You know I have feelings for this girl! What if she had gone by her own free will? It would not matter because of what you were doing, that would be RAPE!"

"Don't worry Draco, I will no longer interfere, there is really no more need. Think about it, she is in there right now thinking about you, chances are she will be all night. Keep being your "_charming_" self and she'll be yours by tomorrow night."

"Stay out of my affairs father!" Draco commanded as he stormed town he hallway and slammed his door shut.


	4. Wedding night

The next morning, Hermione awoke, she looked around and panicked 'where am I?' she thought as the memories of the past day's events came flooding back to her. Her lips were swollen from use after last night, she remembered…Draco…she almost…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Narcissa barging into the room "You're FINALLY awake! we must start getting ready!"

"For what?" Hermione asked drowsily.

"The wedding of course!"

* * *

Ginny stirred in his arms, Harry noticed, he'd been up for about an hour, but dared not move, that would wake her. They had fallen asleep together in Ron's room on Harry's bed. Ron had seen them, but made no move to separate them (as they were sitting up and were fully clothed) Soon Ginny was fully awake, she looked up at Harry and smiled.

"morning sleepy head" Harry greeted.

"Harry, you REALLY need to brush your teeth!" Ginny teased.

"Yeah well so do you!" he said as he pushed her off him.

"Well, I think we should get some breakfast, don't you?" Ginny suggested.

"Sure, I'm starving. Hey want to go swimming at the lake today with Ron?"

"Alright, but after we get back from Diagon Alley, we still have to get our school books."

"Okay… last one to the kitchen's a flubberworm!" Harry yelled as he jumped out of bed and flew down the stairs.

At this, Fred and George (who were visiting for the weekend) stuck their heads outta the door "_immobilus"_ Fred called and Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"thanks guys!" Ginny called as she pranced down the hallway and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"No prob sis!" they called.

"Who ya calling sis?" she yelled back as she turned around the corner.

"Huh?" they said confused as they released Harry from the spell. He bounded down the stairs as the twins followed behind him. "Hey Gin, what was that all about?" they asked when they got to the kitchen. Ask Mum, Harry and I've got to floo to diagon alley," she said as she stuffed a piece of grilled cheese into her mouth, taking it out as she reached the fire to yell out her destination and disappeared into green flames. Harry followed soon after.

* * *

After a full day of primping, Hermione sat up in her room again, much like she had the night before, only this time she was in a Long white strapless dress. The top half was a beaded corset, and the bottom half flowed out behind her in a long white train. Her hair had been tamed and was half up in a bun and half hanging gracefully down in loose waves reaching to her shoulder blades. Narcissa was still with her, fussing over every detail, Hermione was looking at her reflection in the mirror, still trying to make sense of all of the events of the past 36 hours. She remembered how Draco had acted last night, and what she was almost prepared to do, and to think that tonight she would share a bed with him! What would happen then? She buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"AW! Look! Hermione's excited for the wedding, she's crying tears of Joy!" Narcissa cooed excitedly.

Hermione was about to correct her, she turned to do so, but when she met the eyes of her mother-in-law to be, she saw the excitement Narcissa had. She was FINALLY getting a daughter, and was happy about it, Hermione would not spoil that for her by being outwardly upset.

Soon enough, Bellatrix entered, summoning Hermione and Narcissa to the backyard, where the ceremony was to be held. It was going to be an evening ceremony, the entire yard was illuminated with floating candles and there were green and silver decorations everywhere. It was when she saw voldemort standing with his arm extended to her, she realized her muggle parents were not there. Tears threatened again, but she did not let them fall. She walked down the isle and her hand was placed in Draco's by her "father".

Draco lifted her veil and grinned down at her. 'wow, he actually seems genuinely happy about this' she thought as she smiled weakly back. He was wearing a black tux with an olive green vest underneath. His hair hung loosely around his face, no gel in it, but controlled anyway, it fell straight to about his jaw, his grey eyes never moving from her.

They dutifully recited their vows, and when the time came, they exchanged rings (hers was white gold and ruby, his was yellow gold and emerald) then came time for them to kiss. He gently cupped her face in his hand and brought his lips to hers. It was gentle, sweet, nothing like last night, but amazing in it's own way.

Later that night, Hermione and Draco made their way to their room. Despite the fact that it was kind of weird, they actually got along rather well, so the night was not a total loss. When they reached the room, the awkwardness reached an all time high.

It was Draco who broke the silence first. "Hermione, you don't have to do this."

"Why the change of heart."

"Because I really want you to want me, I don't want you to do this out of obligation."

"Do you not want me too?"

"No, Hermione, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"You are not going to like this"

"Tell me."

"Last night, I walked out of your room and came by my father, he had been impertius-ing you!"  
"What?"

"He was making you kiss me… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"As much as I'm angry at you Draco, I think you may be telling me the truth. Therefore, you do not need to sleep on the couch on your wedding night."  
"Really?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, but no sex either" his face fell… "C'mon, I'm tired, lets go to bed."

"Alright" Draco replied as he began to undress. Hermione left for the washroom to get rid of the makeup she was wearing and to let down her hair. She returned in a short, thin, lace, white nightgown.

Upon seeing her, Draco's jaw dropped. He snapped back to reality when Hermione was under the covers waiting for him. He climbed in and took her in his arms… she fit perfectly. He kissed her on the forehead and waited until he was sure she was asleep before allowing himself to do the same. Before he entered dreamland he muttered something though. "I love you Hermione Malfoy"

Somewhere deep in her mind she had heard it, but if it registered he would not know.

* * *

(Short I know, but still, another update! don't worry this is not a d/hr fic… it just has some in it, Harry and Mione will interact soon… don't worry. I'll try not to break Malfoy's heart too badly.

And yes Hermione CAN block the impertius but only if she knows it's being done, but she did not notice Lusius doing it, so she did not put up much of a fight.)


	5. Naked Wealseys and Portkeys

A/N sorry for the lack of updates, but seeing as I've now quit 2 of the 3 choirs I was in (due to some major B!TCHES!) I've got more time to write. Please do check out my other, older fanfics… they need some love…

So without further ado, here's the next chapter

The morning of September the 1st was unusually calm for the Weasleys. Because Hermione had inexplicitly never shown up for her visit, there were only 3 Hogwarts-bound people this year! Harry was of age, so he was simply going to apparate to the platform, making the task of getting everyone ready even easier. However, Ginny, being female and desperate to make a good impression on the first day of school (we ALL get like that), was STILL not downstairs at quarter to ten. Ron was sent up to check on her.

"Hey Gin! Get a move on!" he called as he opened the door. He was about to continue badgering her, if it were not for the fact that Ginny was still not dressed. She (thankfully) had a bra and panties on, but that was about it. She screamed and grabbed for a sheet to cover herself with, throwing a pillow at Ron in the process.

"What was that for?" Ron asked angrily after being pelted by the pillow. "You're my sister; it's nothing I have not accidentally run in on before!" Ron had the worst timing when it came to these things…

"Ron! In case you have forgotten, I'm NOT your sister! So would you please LEAVE?" Ginny yelled.

"Oh… yeah… right. Sorry I forgot. Just get your arse in gear; mom wants to leave in 5 minutes." Ron said before leaving the room, his face flushing horribly.

Ginny let out a sigh as he left the room. "He has to learn to knock" She thought aloud. Then she remembered the countless times she'd accidentally walked in on him… including the one time he had forgotten his towel before getting into the shower… she blushed. She had seen a naked non-family member and never even known it! She laughed at this; it was kind of funny really. Then she heard Molly's voice coming up the stairs "3 MINUTES GINNY!" she jumped and started to dress (she was packed already)

* * *

Meanwhile back at the riddle house, Hermione and Draco were getting briefed before leaving.

"You are to go by your old surname, and all marital activities are to be kept to your private rooms. I'm just thankful you both made head students this year." Lucius said. "Do not let on that anything is awry or there will be consequences… muggles are so very vulnerable" He said glowering at Hermione. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal" She said through gritted teeth.

"Very good then. Now take hold of this portkey and you will be transported to the loo at the station." He said showing them to a small piece of crumpled parchment. "Grab hold in 5-4-3-2-1" the next moment Hermione and Draco felt the familiar sensation of being grabbed by the back of your navel and soon materialized in the men's loo at the London station.

Sorry it's so short… it'll get better soon, just some slow plot builder chapters for a bit though… until Harry starts dating that is! (Insert evil laugh here!) I'm making a point of having his dates breaking a few Cosmo Commandants along the way!


End file.
